


i'll tell you all about it when i see you again

by justanotherjulia



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, major fucking angst, no beta we die like tommyinnit, ouchie this hurt to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjulia/pseuds/justanotherjulia
Summary: !!!! MASSIVE SPOILERS FROM TOMMY (AND KINDA TUBBOS) STREAM FROM TODAY (MARCH 1ST) !!!! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVENT WATCHEDSam tells Tubbo about Dream killing Tommy and it hurts like hell. So Tubbo decides to do something about it.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	i'll tell you all about it when i see you again

**Author's Note:**

> be ready for major angst. i pulled out the id catch a grenade playlist for this and we all know how angsty that fic was.

Tubbo was having a good time with Jack and Ranboo, goofing off and working on Bee N Boo when Sam came over. 

“Hey Tubbo, can I pull you aside for a second?” Sam asked gently.

“Sure. What’s up?” Tubbo followed Sam towards the prison. Once Tubbo realized that’s where they were going, he started to get excited. Tommy had been in there for a week and Tubbo was happy that Tommy would be getting out.

“I’m really sorry Tubbo. I was going into the cell to give Dream and Tommy their food and I heard yelling and fighting. I couldn’t make it in time and, well, Dream killed Tommy.” Sam said, head down and hands behind his back.

“That’s not a funny joke Sam. Come on, bring Tommy back to me. It’s been so boring without him.” Tubbo said. There was no way Tommy was dead.

“I’m not joking Tubbo. Dream killed Tommy. I’m really sorry for your loss. Is there anything I can do for you?” And no, there was no way Tommy was dead.

Tubbo rushed to the prison entrance and went through the portal hoping that Sam hadn’t locked it yet. Tubbo went back through the portal only to be back in the prison entrance. Tubbo kept going back and forth despite Sam trying to grab ahold of him and yelling at him to stop. Tommy couldn’t be dead. Last time Tubbo thought he was dead he ended up with Technoblade and there was no way he would fake his death only to team with Dream. That would _never_ happen.

“Sam?” Tubbo asked, finally tired of throwing himself through the portal over and over again.

“Yeah?”

“Do you think it was quick?”

“I don’t know Tubbo, I honestly don’t know.” At that, Tubbo threw himself at Sam, wrapping his arms tightly around the man and letting himself cry.

“Why. Why did there have to be a stupid security threat on Tommys last visit to Dream. Why did Dream have to kill Tommy? Where did everything go so wrong, Sam?” It was too much for Tubbo to handle. His mind was filled with what ifs and whys that would never be answered. 

Sam whispered sweet nothings into Tubbos ear, rubbing his back as the boy cried over the loss of his best friend. The thing that was different between this time and the last time Tubbo thought Tommy was dead, was the fact that Sam had witnessed it. He saw it with his own eyes meaning its not some escape ploy. Tubbo knew that this time he couldn’t hold off on a funeral like last time when he refused to believe Tommy was dead.

“Hey Tubbo, I know it right now this is all a lot to process, but I just want to let you know that I’m here for you. If you need anything, I’m only one message away, I promise.” Tubbo nodded against Sams chest, still crying his heart out.

Tubbo thought the worst pain he ever felt was when he saw the pillar in Logstedshire, but this was a lot worse.

Eventually Tubbo had calmed down and let go of Sam letting him go back inside the prison to make sure Dream had no way of escaping. Tubbo let his feet guide him down the Prime Path, ignoring shouts from Ranboo and Jack asking if he was okay. Sure he and Ranboo got platonically married, but if anyone was his platonic soulmate it was Tommy. They knew each other like the back of their hands and balanced each other out in ways that no one else could. It was always Tommy and Tubbo and now it was just Tubbo and he didn’t know how to handle that.

Tubbos brain caught up with his feet when he was outside of Tommys house. He walked straight in and looked around like Tommy would jump out from around a corner at any minute, the blonde always finding scaring Tubbo funny. Tubbo hated jump scares but he would live through thousands of them just to hear Tommy laugh one more time. Eventually aimless looking became determined and when he couldn’t find what he was looking for, he went to the back of the house and hopped in a mine cart taking the railway over to Tommys summer home.

The ride was quick, the wind whipping through his hair feeling somewhat relaxing. In that moment he wishes he never tore down the reverse coaster. He gets out of the mine cart when it reaches the end of the tracks and walks into Tommys summer home. Its been a while since he was last here and he was honestly surprised it was still standing. He walked around the small home, tears starting to well up in his eyes once again.

He finds the chest he was looking for, taking a moment before opening it up. He breaks down a second time when he sees that what hes been looking for is in the chest. He carefully pulls it out of the chest and lays it on the bed and takes a moment to look at it in all its glory. He goes back to the chest and pulls the second one out laying it next to the first.

“Hey Tommy. I don’t know if you’re here with me right now, but I’d like to think you are. I’m really gonna miss you man. I know we haven’t been hanging out as much recently but you’re still my best friend. You’ll always be my best friend no matter what the world throws at us next. I’ll be honest, I’m not really sure what to do now that you’re gone. It feels like there is a part of me that’s missing. It sucks.” Tubbo lets out a tear filled laugh, quickly whipping his head around when he thinks he hears another laugh. 

He looks out to the balcony and sees that no one is around, his head choosing to believe that maybe Tommy was with him. He looks at the two uniforms splayed across the bed, one much longer than the other. He takes his uniform in his hands and debates if he wants to leave it here with its other half. Instead he decides to take off his Snowchester outfit and put back on his uniform. It’s a bit loose which surprises him, but after taking a moment to think about it, it makes sense. He has never had a reliable food source. He goes back to the chest and pulls out the two hats at the bottom and puts his snowchester clothes where the L’manburg uniforms were once stored.

Tubbo took Tommys uniform, refolds it and puts it in a bag he found in a barrel. He takes one last look around the vacation home, tears running down his face at all the memories it holds before going back outside and to the mine cart that would bring him back to Tommys house. He made sure his hat wouldn’t fly off before pushing off and hopping in the cart. 

Once he got back, he walked over to Erets castle and took all the black stone and yellow concrete he could find as well as some grass and dirt. He had enough iron for any iron bars he would need. He made his way back towards Tommys house and kept on going towards L’crater.

Once he got there, the popped and ender chest down and got to work. After long days and nights, back in its original spot was black stone walls that protected a small country. Inside the walls looked exactly like it once did, the shed, van, and rocket ship back in its rightful place along with a couple of ponds. Tubbo didn’t remember the placement of any of the trees other than L’mantree and just placed them where he thought they went. 

When he finished rebuilding the country to its former glory, he climbed atop the van and looked proudly at his work before breaking down once again. The two founders were now dead and he had no idea where Fundy went. He fell asleep at some point, waking up to sun and birds chirping. 

He climbed down and carefully crafted an armor stand and struggled getting it on top of the van. Once he had it where he wanted, he carefully positioned the arms to how he wanted them and slid Tommys uniform over it before encasing it in glass. 

“Don’t worry Tommy. Your death won’t be in vain, I promise. I will take down Dream even if it’s the last thing I’ll do. He doesn’t get to kill you and get away with it.” Tubbo jumps as he feels a hand on his shoulder.

“I know I’m only a ghost, but I will help you every step of the way Tubzo. It's me and you versus Dream. I like what you did with the glass covered crater by the way. It looks exactly like I remember it.” The two boys smile as the run reaches its peak shining down harshly over the two.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this actually hurt to write. when i took an unannounced break (sorry) from red sun rises to work on my angst fics that have been sitting in the drafts forever and working on a tubbo tommy fix it angst fluff fic (because there are like no post the discs were worth more than you ever were fix it fics that i coukd find), i did not mean i wanted canonical angst to write about because of the lack of angst. even then, i didnt want this much angst!! fucking jacks stream had me crying.
> 
> it was kinda obvious that this was something that Dream and Tommy had written together (not sure if Wilbur had anything to do with it) and i dont know if their intention was to try and get genuine reactions out of people or if this was a last minute write in and didnt tell anyone about it, but i was upset that we didnt really get a dsmp!Tubbo reaction from it because he was tired and just finished the thing with Ranboo and was joking with him and Jack two seconds prior.
> 
> so i decided to write out Tubbo finds out about Tommys death part two (part one obviously being my fic from when Tubbo found the pillar in logstedshire. im not sure if this is gonna be a two parter or a three parter so i just put three just in case. 
> 
> anyways, i hope you guys liked it!


End file.
